L'amour en quatrevingt jours
by Charly G
Summary: Quand Holmes se déclare ce n'est, évidemment, pas comme tout le monde...
1. C'est ici que tout commence

L'amour en quatre-vingt jours

**Pairing : Holmes/Watson**

**Rating : Je dis M pour le moment, pour être sure, et aussi parce que je me connais.**

**Disclaimer : C'est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la Warner Bross que reviennent tous les honneurs, je leurs emprunte leurs personnages pour créer mon histoire. **

**Ceci est… Hou que je suis répétitive… Un SLASH de fait, tous les homophobes et les étroits d'esprits sont priés de cheminer jusqu'à la sortie de cette page ! Tous les autres peuvent poursuivre ^^**

_Chapitre premier_

( POV Watson )

Nous sommes le 27 novembre 1884. Il fait plus que frisquet aujourd'hui. Je suis bien content d'avoir eu aussi peu de consultations et d'avoir pu rentrer chez moi avant que la tempête ne se lève. Je regarde par la fenêtre, je l'ai entrouverte pour que la fumée sortant de ma pipe ne puisse envahir la pièce. Je vois les flocons tomber de plus en plus dru. Pauvre Holmes… Pour une fois qu'il sort, voila qu'une tempête de neige se déclenche. Je me cale encore un peu plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Je suis drôlement bien, vautré la. Le calme et la chaleur ambiante de la pièce m'envahissent. Je somnole doucement. Puis je m'embarque pour le pays des rêves…

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?_

_Queen, The show must go on._

( POV Holmes )

Le premier qui OSE venir me dire que je ne l'aime pas, ce gars la, je sens qu'il va se prendre un coup de pied sur le nez à une telle vitesse qu'il n'aura même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ! Pardon, je m'égare. Bon, on se calme et on y va ! C'est pas une tempête de neige qui va m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi ! D'où je viens ? De la librairie ! Figurez-vous que je viens de terminer « Around the world in eighty days » de Jules Verne. Un très bon ouvrage, soit dit en passant. Et que ce livre m'a donné une idée. Une très bonne idée. De fait, je suis parti acheter un cahier neuf avant de rendre ce fameux livre. Pourquoi faire ? C'est très simple. J'ai quelque chose à dire, à prouver. Et ce cahier va m'être d'une aide très précieuse…

Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est plus une tempête, c'est un ouragan ! Je n'habite pourtant pas loin de la librairie ! Encore quelques pas et je serais chez moi… Enfin, m'y voici !

-Home, sweet home…

-Monsieur Holmes ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de déguerpir de mon tapis d'Orient je vous prie ? Vous allez le salir, vous êtes tout dégoulinant !

Cette chère Mrs Hudson ne changera jamais… Je ne me donne même pas la peine de répondre et monte d'un pas olympien les marches séparant le rez-de-chaussée de mon appartement. J'entre cependant sans trop faire de bruit. Ma mascarade est loin d'être finie, en fait, elle vient juste de commencer. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer…

Je m'arrête au beau milieu du salon. Tant pis pour les tapis de madame Hudson, certaines choses valent beaucoup plus qu'un insignifiant tapis, venu d'Orient ou pas. Je regarde le jeune homme endormi devant moi. Vautré dans un fauteuil, les jambes pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir, la pipe encore à moitié en allumée au bord des lèvres, le chapeau de travers… Il est à croquer… Je rejoins ma chambre à pas de loup, me change et rapporte une couverture pour que l'endormi ne prenne pas froid. Je l'entoure de l'étoffe et le sens gémir dans son sommeil, tout contre moi… Je le regarde en souriant… Vous savez, ces sourires emplis de tendresse que vous ne vous autorisez jamais en public mais dont vous inondez la personne aimée lorsque vous vous croyez seul et que cette personne ne vous voit pas… Bref, je m'installe dans un fauteuil près du sien et je me plonge dans un nouvel ouvrage, attendant patiemment que Morphée veuille bien relâcher le jeune docteur John Watson…

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_James Blunt, Good bye my lover_

( POV Watson )

J'aime la sensation cotonneuse que l'on ressent quand on est sur le point de se réveiller. Et la, je suis en plein dedans. Je suis bien callé par des petits coussins fermes et dodus, recouvert d'une couverture douce et chaude à souhait et pas un bruit ne vient troubler la quiétude de la pièce. Le bonheur. Pourtant, Holmes devrait être rentré. La librairie n'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville non plus ! D'ailleurs, les coussins et la couverture n'étaient pas la quand je me suis endormi. Il est forcément revenu. Je suis bien étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas réservé un réveil aussi désagréable que turbulent. J'entrouvre un œil vitreux. Il est bien la. Callé dans son fauteuil, lisant un énième ouvrage d'aventure. Ses préférés. Je m'accorde un instant pour le détailler. Il a presque l'air sage, assis la à lire silencieusement. Et autant dire que l'adjectif « sage » est loin d'être l'un de ceux que j'emploierais pour décrire Sherlock Holmes. J'ouvre mes deux yeux. Il ne me remarque pas. Il doit vraiment être fort absorbé pour ne rien remarquer lui qui voit toujours tout.

-Bien dormi, Watson ?

Raté…

-Oui, merveilleusement bien. Merci pour les coussins et la couverture.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons.

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop difficile à rentrer ?

-J'ai été pris dans la tempête, heureusement que la librairie n'est pas loin… Il fallait absolument que j'y aille de toute façon…

Absolument ? Il a dévoré son dernier livre en une nuit ! Et il avait plus d'un mois pour le rendre !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je dirais juste que je me suis promis quelque chose. Et que j'avais besoin de me rendre à la librairie pour débuter ce projet.

-Qui est ?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Êtes-vous libre ce soir, Watson ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Alors je vous invite au restaurant et à l'opéra. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je dis que je serais très heureux de vous accompagner.

-Voila qui est parfait… Tout commence bien …

**Nihahahaaa ! Un nouveau plan foireux sorti tout droit du volcan en éruption qu'est la tête de Sherlock Holmes ! A bientôt !**


	2. Où Holmes surprend Watson

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voila, je viens présenter des excuses d'avance parce que, ma chère maman s'étant approprié l'ordi qui ne menace pas d'exploser chaque fois qu'on l'allume, je me retrouve sur une vieillerie défaillante, et donc sans correcteur orthographique. Pardon donc pour toutes écorches à l'orthographe et à la grammaire commises dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre second: où Holmes surprend Watson_

Les sorties de ce genre en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes ne me sont pas rares. Loin de la. Mais les expéditions dans le froid londonien et néemoins polaire de cet acabi me le sont nettement plus. Holmes n'est en général pas du genre à sortir le bout de son nez, sauf obligation, quand le baromêtre baisse dangereusement. En admettant que les mots "en général" et "Holmes" puissent être utilisés dans la même phrase. Bref, je m'avoue surpris, agréablement, certe, mais surpris de cette initiative. Cette bonne surprise ne pourrait-elle pas cacher une ambition beaucoup moins louable? Connaissant mon ami, cela n'est pas impossible. Je préfèrerais en avoir le coeur net...

-Holmes?

-Watson?

-Puis-je vous poser une question?

-C'est ce que vous venez de faire, mais, si cela vous tient à coeur, vous pouvez réitérer l'expérience.

Je me renfrorgne légèrement. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois...

-Que faisons-nous là?

Il s'arrête. Surpris. Puis il se tourne vers moi pour tenter une réponse.

-Hé bien... Nous marchons afin d'atteindre l'opéra et d'assister à une pièce de théatre...

-Vraiment?

-Bien sur... A moins que vous ne désiriez changer de programme?

-Non, non. Cela me va.

Tu es bien trop méfiant mon petit John... Tout le monde peut avoir envie de se détendre... Même par ces temps glaciaux...

J'en oublie predque que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas tout le monde.

Some times later...

-Holmes, vous m'étonnez...

-Tiens donc!

-Vous sentez-vous bien?

Depuis ce matin, j'ai un peu de mal à reconnaître mon meilleur ami.

Il sort en pleine tempête de neige pour une chose aussi futile que de rendre un livre, il m'invite à l'opéra et au restaurant, il se conduit comme un parfait homme du monde, il rit et sourit de bon coeur... Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi agréable.

-Je me sens très bien, merci. Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous êtes... DIfférent...

-Différent?

-Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude...

Il m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Je sais ce que signifie l'adjectif "différent", Watson. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que vous entendez par "différent"...

-Vous êtes... Mieux!

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Un sourire paisible régne sur ses lèvres. En fait, il a continué de sourire jusqu'a notre maison.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, Watson?

-Exellent. Je vous remercie encore.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Nous nous trouvons devant les portes de nos chambres respectives.

-J'espère que le Holmes de ce soir n'aura pas disparu demain matin...

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Bonne nuit, Holmes.

-Bonne nuit... John...

... John ...

Je veux me retourner pour lui faire face. Mais me retrouve nez à clinche avec sa porte... Etrange... Trés étrange...

_Tu verras, cette fois-ci je changerai _

_même si t'y as jamais_

_vraiment cru._

_Christophe Maé, Dingue._

1. Travail sur soi. Ok

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Les choses sérieuses vont (légèrement) commencer =D**


	3. Où Watson tombe malade

_Chapitre troisième : Où Watson tombe malade_

( POV Holmes )

Je me réveille en grognant… Ca arrive souvent, surtout pour le moment. Je fais des rêves tellement agréables… Il était la, tout contre moi, à dormir sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Je passais un doigt hésitant sur la courbe d'une de ses joues. Je sentais un sourire se former sous mes doigts… Puis je me suis réveillé. Et bien évidement, impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Maudit soit Morphée et ses bras si peu attentionnés !

Je me lève, m'attendant à trouver mon plateau-repas contenant mon petit déjeuné posé sur la table basse face à mon fauteuil, comme tous les matins. Watson a toujours le soin de le poser la quand madame Hudson l'apporte bien plus tôt que ce que je ne me lève. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas la moindre trace de petit déjeuné. Pas de trace de Watson non plus, d'ailleurs. Il ne serait tout de même pas parti en engloutissant la nourriture m'étant destinée ? Je traverse le salon, sort dans le couloir et vais tambouriner à sa porte.

-Watson ? Vous êtes la ?

-Allez au diable, vous et vos stupides idées !

Je sursaute. Je n'ai, pour une fois, rien fait qui mérite de telles remontrances.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Watson ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

-Ce qui me prend ? Une fièvre d'au moins trente-huit degrés, un rhume digne du nez de Cyrano et des crises d'éternuements à répétition, voila ce qui me prend !

-C'est bien triste, j'en conviens, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma pauvre personne est impliquée dans cette histoire.

-Vous ne voyez pas ! Vous ne voyez pas… QUI a eu la BRILLANTE idée de nous faire sortir par un froid de canard pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un opéra hier ? QUI ? VOUS ! Alors n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien !

-Watson, je vous assure que mes intentions étaient tout à fait louables, je n'avais aucunement l'idée de vous faire tomber malade… Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? C'est ridicule…

-Pourquoi ? En voila une bonne question ! Adressez-vous à votre esprit tordu, peut-être pourra-t-il vous répondre !

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Allez au diable !

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais avant d'aller retrouver celui que vous prenez pour mon alter ego, puis-je entrer ?

-…

-Je sais que votre porte est ouverte, et vous savez pertinemment que je ne me permettrai pas d'entrer dans votre chambre sans y avoir été invité auparavant, alors ayez la bonté de bien vouloir accepter. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je fasse le pied de grue devant votre porte jusqu'à ce que bon vous semble.

-…

-Comme vous voudrez…

Je passe dans le salon chercher une chaise, mon dernier ouvrage emprunté et m'installe devant la porte de mon meilleur ami.

-Madame Hudson ! Mon petit déjeuné je vous prie.

_Elle fait chanter les hommes et s'agrandir le monde  
Elle fait parfois souffrir tout le long d'une vie_

_Michel Sardou, La Maladie D'Amour_

( POV Watson )

Un médecin malade. Quel comble ! Enfin, un médecin reste un être humain, mais tout de même… Je suis bien remonté. Surtout contre Holmes. C'est toujours à cause de lui que les ennuis me tombent dessus. Et ça ne rate jamais ! Quand à sa soit disant attente derrière ma porte… Je veux bien me travestir en femme si je l'y trouve vraiment !

-Madame Hudson ! Mon petit déjeuné je vous prie !

Ben tiens ! C'est dire à quel point mon état de santé le préoccupe… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'a travers une porte, il est difficile de s'occuper d'un malade… Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

…

Après tout… Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il faisait si froid hier. Il avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement naturel… Presque heureux. Puis, je l'ai bien aimé l'opéra d'hier, et le souper fut délicieux.

…

J'ai peut-être été un peu dur envers ce pauvre Holmes… Il n'est pas responsable de la pluie et du bon temps… Pour une fois qu'il veut se comporter normalement, voila comment je le remercie.

…

Mon Dieu, je m'énerve moi-même !

Je sors clopin-clopant de mon lit. La fièvre a entièrement pris possession de moi. Je déteste cette sensation d'avoir un masque brûlant sur le visage… Je me sens mal… J'ouvre la porte avec toutes les difficultés du monde…

-Enfin, vous voila !

… Il m'a attendu… Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

Je me sens vaciller. J'aurais du l'inviter à entrer et ne pas me lever !

-Watson ?

-Hoo…

-Watson !

Et je sombre.

**Tiiihihi que va-t-il arriver a ce cher Watson ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Où Holmes aide Watson à guérir

**Salut! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ^^ Ca me donne encore plus envie d'écrire! **_**Snarry31**_**, pour faire pardonner ma cruauté =P voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas! Et merci beaucoup aussi à **_**Callendra**_**, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu es impatiente de connaître la suite =D**

**Merci (l)**

_Chapitre quatrième où Holmes aide Watson à guérir_

( POV Holmes )

... Il m'est littéralement tombé dans les bras! Bon, pas de la façon dont je l'espérais, mais tout de même! Faut-il être fou pour se lever avec une telle fièvre: il est brûlant! Je le porte, un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes en le maintenant contre mon torse pour ouvrir les portes. Hé oui, que voulez-vous, je reste a genleman: hors de question d'entrer dans ses appartements sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Résultat: me voici entrain de le porter jusqu'a ma propre chambre. La, je l'allonge avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable de faire preuve sur le lit. Il est trempé de sueur, le pauvre...

-Madame Hudson! Un baquet d'eau tiède, je vous prie.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Vieille chouette incompréhensive! Cette nurse m'énerve au possible. Je sors de ma chambre, traverse le salon et me penche dans les escaliers.

-UN BAQUET D'EAU TIEDE POUR LE DOCTEUR WATSON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT MADAME HUDSON!

-Ne hurlez donc pas ainsi! J'arrive.

Restons zen, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre pied!

Je prépare une chemise propre et retourne houspiller ma logeuse.

-Ca vient cette eau!

-Monsieur Holmes, continuer de crier ainsi et vous irez cherche votre eau vous même!

Je la vois arriver, peinant a monter les escaliers, une bassine remplie d'eau et un linge propre dans les bras.

-Je vous remercie.

Je lui prends son chargement hors des mains et retourne m'occuper de mon ami. Je lui enlève sa chemise souillée et rince doucement son corps tout tremblant. Je lui enfile l'une de mes chemises propres et le rallonge sur les oreillers. Je le recouvre correctement et lui applique un autre linge, froid cette fois, sur le front. Mon pauvre Watson, vous voici dans un bien sal état...

Je pars rechercher la chaise utilisée pour attendre devant sa porte et la ramène dans ma chambre. Il est temps de veiller.

De temps à autre, je change le linge chargé de refroidir son front. Il murmure alors des mots incompréhensibles avant de replonger dans sa torpeur. Moi, je reste assis a quelques centimètres seulement de lui à lire mon livre sans bruit, sans fumer, sans bouger de peur de le réveiller. La journée est passée à pas de loup, laissant mon ami dormir pour faire tomber sa fièvre. C'est vers dix-huit heures seulement qu'il a émergé.

-Holmes?

_Je suis malade  
Complètement malade  
Je verse mon sang dans ton corps  
Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors _

_Dalida, Je suis malade_

( POV Watson )

Je ne brûle plus. Mes yeux ne me font plus mal. Je ne suis plus trempé. J'ouvre un oeil, timidement.

Où suis-je?

A moins d'un pas de moi, Holmes, plongé dans son livre, comme d'habitude, semble veiller sur moi.

-Holmes?

Il lève les yeux de son ouvrage et me regarde avec un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux... C'est troublant.

-Oui, mon ami?

-Où suis-je?

-Hé bien, comme vous n'avez pas daigné m'autoriser l'acces à votre chambre, je vous ai ammené dans la mienne lorsque vous m'êtes tombé dans les bras...

Je rougis. Quel idiot je fais...

-Je suis désolé. J'ai été injuste envers vous, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. L'acces à ma chambre vous est accordé sans problèmes dorénavant.

Je le vois sourire. C'est si rare... Je reste hypnotisé par ses fines lèvres légèrement relevées.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Je rougis une nouvelle fois.

-Heu... Mieux! La fièvre est tombée et je meurs de faim!

Il rit.

-A la bonheur! Je vais vous chercher de quoi combler cette faim!

Je le vois sortir de sa chambre et héler madame Hudson. Et la, d'un seul coup, je rends compte que je suis dans SA chambre, dans SON lit... Et sans savoir pourquoi, une irrésistible envie de m'enfuir sous les draps me prend.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

2. M'accorder sa confiance. Ok

**Voila, voilaaa! A bientôt pour la suite! ^^**


	5. Où Watson pense perdre la raison

**Me revoici ! Non pas en panne d'idées, loin de la mais… Y a pas d'ordinateur chez ma marraine… Donc voila… Encore merci à **_**Snarry31**_** et à **_**Callendra **_**à qui je présente mes excuses : j'ai des problèmes avec l'expression « à la bonne heure » =$ en plus, tu m'avais déjà fait la remarque dans une autre de mes fic. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa ! J'le frai pluuuuus ! Merci à toutes les deux pour vos reviews ! **

_Chapitre cinquième où Watson pense perdre la raison_

( POV Holmes )

Mon plan fonctionne à merveille, c'est un bonheur ! Enfin, mise à part la fièvre mordante de John que je n'avais absolument pas prévue, tout se passe bien. Il va bien mieux d'ailleurs, il est déjà reparti en consultations. Et moi, je m'ennuie de lui. J'ai bien toujours mon livre à lire, mais je n'arrête pas de gigoter pour trouver la position la plus confortable… Que je ne trouve pas ! Il n'y a rien à faire : sans lui, impossible de me sentir bien. C'est tout de même malheureux… Alors ? Alors je tourne dans notre appartement tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Enfin presque, parce que je ne pense pas qu'un poisson rouge ait assez de mémoire pour pouvoir ressasser les souvenirs des conversations qu'il a eues quelques jours auparavant. En admettant qu'un poisson rouge puisse avoir des conversations. Bref, la n'est pas la question. Quelques bribes de phrases me reviennent en tête.

« -Je suis désolé. J'ai été injuste envers vous, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. L'accès à ma chambre vous est accordé sans problèmes dorénavant. »

Accordé sans problèmes dorénavant ? Donc ça veut dire que, la, maintenant, tout de suite, il m'est permit d'y aller ? Une étrange chaleur envahi mon estomac et je me peine un peu moi-même : ne dirait-on pas que je n'y suis jamais entré ? Combien de fois lui ai-je emprunté quelques ouvrages provenant de sa bibliothèque ? Une voix intérieure me murmure

« Oui, mais dans ses moments la, il était dans les parages… »

J'adresse un coup d'œil tentant à la pendule : quatorze heures. Il ne reviendra pas avant deux bonnes heures. J'ai le temps. Je me glisse dans le couloir séparant la salle de bains de nos chambres et pénètre sans bruit dans l'antre qui me fut interdite avec tant de véhémence il y a peu. Mon cœur s'accélère sans raison aucune alors que je referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Rien de bien spectaculaire ne m'attendait ici. Une penderie et une commode en bois contre un mur, une bibliothèque et un bureau, toujours en bois, contre un autre mur et un lit. Ni plus, ni moins.

Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Je m'assieds sur son lit et sens un frisson remonter tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour venir exploser dans ma nuque. Je suis ridicule… Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Un objet attire mon regard : un panier en osier, coincé entre la commode et la penderie. D'un coup, d'un seul, je me lève et ouvre le couvercle du panier… Du linge sale ! Au sens propre, bien entendu. Ou plutôt, ce que Watson appelle du linge sale (nous n'avons décidément pas le même sens de l'hygiène…). Une chemise, manifestement mise une seule et unique fois puisqu'elle date d'hier, je la reconnais, y trône tout en haut de la pile. Je sors l'étoffe et la porte à mon visage. Elle sent l'eau de Cologne, le tabac et cette odeur si caractéristique… Celle de John Watson… Je sens une douce chaleur envahir mes joues et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, j'étais déjà dans ma chambre, la chemise délicieusement odorante cachée dans l'un de mes coffres. A la place de la chemise, dans le panier à linge, j'ai placé une rose blanche. Et le mystère s'installe…

_Quand il détrousse une femme il lui fait porter des fleurs  
Gentleman cambrioleur est un grand seigneur_

_Jacques Dutronc, Gentleman cambrioleur_

_**Some days later…**_

( POV Watson )

Je vais devenir fou. Voici une semaine que cela dure ! C'est véritablement insupportable : chaque jour, je m'absente pour mes consultations, et, chaque jour, l'un de mes objets disparait et, à la place de cet objet, je retrouve une fleur ! Une rose, pour être exact. Et ces vols sont des plus incongrus : cela va de la chemise sale jusqu'à ma taie d'oreiller en passant par l'un de mes stylos et même la petite cuiller qui était restée dans ma tasse quand je suis parti ce matin ! Qui pourrait vouloir voler autant d'objets sans aucune valeur ? De plus, je commence à ne plus savoir quoi faire de toutes ces roses, ma chambre se rempli de vases à vue d'œil… Vous me trouverez peut-être ridicule, mais j'adore les fleurs… Il n'empêche que, trop, c'est trop ! J'ai questionné madame Hudson, personne en dehors de Holmes et moi-même n'a pénétré dans la maison depuis la dernière visite de Lestrade. Peut-être le voleur est-il passé par la fenêtre… Il aurait gravi deux étages pour me voler une chemise sale ? C'est absurde !

Fatigué de me poser toutes ces questions, je suis passé au salon ou j'ai trouvé mon ami plongé, comme à son habitude, dans un livre.

-Que lisez-vous ?

Il lève doucement la tête.

-Un livre à propos d'Arsène Lupin des plus passionnant.

-Bien, bien…

Je m'approche de la fenêtre laissant mon imagination vagabonder. Holmes m'a déjà parlé de cet Arsène Lupin. Le gentleman cambrioleur, quand il détrousse une dame, il lui fait porter des fleurs…

…

-HOLMES !

Il sursaute et me regarde, étonné par une telle saute d'humeur.

-Que… Que se passe-t-il, Watson ?

-Veuillez m'autoriser l'accès à votre chambre, je vous prie.

-Je… Mais… Pourquoi ?

-S'il vous plait !

-Heu… Bien… Vous pouvez y aller…

Je me dirige vers sa chambre, entre à la volée et ouvre un a un chacun des coffres qui se trouvaient la. C'est dans celui qui est le plus proche du lit que je retrouve tous mes biens, rangés avec soin.

-Puis-je savoir, s'il vous plait, quelle folie vous a pris lorsque vous m'avez volé toutes ces choses ?

Je me retourne face à un Holmes tout penaud, légèrement rose sur le haut des joues.

-Je… Heu…

-Soyez plus clair.

-…

-Je vais reprendre mes biens.

Apres avoir fait deux voyages pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait, je m'apprête à reprendre ma chemise sale.

-Je m'ennuyais de vous.

Je reste figé sur place. Est-ce réellement Holmes qui a dit cela ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je m'ennuyais de vous. Quand vous partez en consultations… Je vais dans votre chambre et… Je vous emprunte quelque chose… Pour me rapprocher un peu de vous…

Je reste stupéfait face à cette révélation plus qu'étonnante. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Est-il sincère ? Je regarde ma chemise et fini par la tendre à Holmes.

-Vous… Vous pouvez la garder…

Il sourit, la prend, et la replie avec soin avant de la placer au fond du coffre. Il est donc sincère ?

-La… La prochaine fois que je vous manque… Venez me voir au cabinet au lieu de me voler mes affaires.

-Promis…

**Hum… Holmes est un peu fou… J'ai voulu que ça soit mignon, j'espère que l'effet est réussi =$ A vous de me le dire**


	6. Où Watson pique une crise

**Salut, salut ! Voici donc la suite qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre quand à l'ordre des POV, mais je pense que, comme ceci, c'est pas trop mal. Voila, voila, bonne lecture ! =)**

_Chapitre sixième où Watson pique sa crise_

( POV Watson )

Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai l'impression que Holmes a franchement changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne sais pas si c'est passager, je ne sais pas s'il joue la comédie ou non, mais le résultat est plus qu'étonnant. Je dirais… Charmant ? Enfin, passons. Ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est que mes réactions ne sont plus les mêmes vis-à-vis de lui. Avant, je me levais le matin, je partais faire mes consultations, je revenais dans l'après-midi, je vaquais à mes activités, que ce soit avec ou sans lui, je prenais mon souper avec lui, nous discutions et nous partions nous coucher… Quand nous n'avions pas d'affaire particulièrement dangereuse sur les bras, évidement. Alors que maintenant… Je me lève le matin, je l'attends. Et je ne pars pas en consultations avant d'avoir pu lui souhaiter le bonjour ! Je reviens l'après-midi, presque en courant, avec une boule chaude dans l'estomac, je me précipite dans notre appartement, et c'est seulement quand je pénètre dans la même pièce que lui que je retrouve un semblant de calme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne me comprends plus. C'est comme si la présence de Holmes m'était devenue vitale en à peine quelques semaines. Alors qu'auparavant, je ne me plaignais pas d'avoir un peu de solitude de temps à autre. Plus rien ne va dans cette maison ! On me l'avait bien dit, pourtant, qu'à force de vivre avec un fou, je deviendrai fou moi-même ! Et pourtant, jamais l'idée de quitter cette maison ne m'a traversée l'esprit…

BOUM !

J'entends du bruit à coté. Qu'est-ce que cet espèce de malade a encore bien pu fabriquer dans mon dos… J'entre dans notre salon commun et… Y découvre Irene Adler, assise face à Holmes, trop penchée en avant pour être honnête. Mon cœur rate un battement et une irrésistible envie de tordre le coup à cette catin pour riches vieux pourris me prend à la gorge. Je me contente de claquer la porte avec grand fracas et de partir m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre. Je suis littéralement hors de moi ! Elle ne le mérite pas. Ho non, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle n'a pas fait mille et une enquêtes avec lui, elle ! Elle n'a pas soigné ses blessures et veillé sur lui des nuits entières, elle ! Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le réanimer une bonne centaine de fois alors qu'il était complètement saoul ou en transe suite a la prise d'une de ses chères drogues, elle ! Elle ne doit pas supporter le stradivarius à quatre heures du matin, elle ! Elle… Elle n'a pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour et avec Holmes. Et surtout, elle ne tient pas à lui comme moi je tiens à lui. Ca, c'est sur et certain.

Je l'entends descendre les escaliers.

-Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, Holmes, n'hésitez pas !

-Merci Irene.

Il n'hésitera pas, ne vous en faites pas… Il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde…

-Watson, mon ami, vous êtes la ?

-Allez au diable !

-Encore ?

-Allez retrouver votre Irene d'abord et puis allez au diable !

_Est-ce qu'elle est ta complice cette partenaire  
Que tu as choisi pour me remplacer  
En amour la loi c'est comme à la guerre  
Le plus fort des deux reste le dernier_

_Mireille Matthieu, Bravo tu as gagné_

( POV Holmes )

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres quand j'entends la porte claquer à grand bruit. Encore une fois, une plan particulièrement vicieux et bien rodé a vu le jour dans mon esprit, et il est en train de réussir encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Irene me sourit.

-Vous aviez raison, il ne marche pas : il court !

-Il est plutôt prévisible, mais je l'adore… Merci d'avoir accepter de participer à mon plan.

-C'est tout naturel voyons, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment…

-Quel moment ?

Elle me regarde, surprise.

-Hé bien… Que le grand Sherlock Holmes se mette enfin en couple avec son âme sœur, l'adorable docteur Watson…

Je sens mes joues me brûler encore une fois et je bredouille

-In… Insinuez-vous que… Notre attirance est visible aux yeux de tous ?

-Holmes, la façon dont vous le dévorer des yeux ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Quand à sa façon à lui de me regarder de travers, elle ne laisse aucun doute : vous sentiments sont partagés. Il ne l'a peut-être pas encore découvert, mais il me hait déjà.

Je reste pantois devant mon ancienne maitresse. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aveuglé au point de ne pas voir tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Irene se dirige vers la porte et commence à descendre les escaliers.

-Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, Holmes, n'hésitez pas !

Elle m'adresse un nouveau sourire et regarde tendrement la porte de Watson.

-Merci Irene.

Une fois toute présence féminine écartée, je fais frapper à la porte de mon colocataire.

-Watson, mon ami, vous êtes la ?

-Allez au diable !

-Encore ?

-Allez retrouver votre Irene d'abord et puis allez au diable !

J'adresse un grand sourire à la porte et mimi un geste de victoire.

-Enfin, Watson, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Mais rien, voyons ! Rien ! Partez donc roucouler avec votre poule de luxe et laissez moi mourir en paix !

-Mourir ? Watson, vous exagérer !

-Peut-être mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-VOUS M'ENERVEZ !

Sa porte s'ouvre en grand et je découvre John Watson à l'air complètement désespéré, en pleine crise de nerf et, surtout, de jalousie.

-John, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que toute cette scène c'est uniquement parce que Irene était avec moi ?

-Mais je me fiche éperdument de votre Irene ! Laissez-moi en paix, vous dis-je !

-Alors, puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous êtes furieux après moi ?

-…

_Il joue avec mon cœur  
Il triche avec ma vie  
Il dit des mots menteurs  
Et moi je crois tout c'qu'il dit_

_Patricia Kaas, Mon mec à moi_

( POV Watson )

-Alors, puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous êtes furieux après moi ?

-…

Je me vois mal lui dire que de la savoir seul avec une femme me rend malade. Je me vois tout aussi mal lui avouer que je déteste Irene parce qu'elle lui a toujours plus. Et je me vois encore plus mal me taire…

-Watson ?

-Je… Heu … Je…

- Vous êtes jaloux…

Il a dit ça avec un tel sourire… Avec une telle lueur dans les yeux que je n'ai même pas le courage de le démentir. C'est vrai. Je suis jaloux. Il baisse les yeux, comme touché par cette révélation, son stupide sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres. Stupide sourire charmeur…

-Je…

-Je suis très touché, John. Merci beaucoup de me porter une telle attention. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'Irene ne m'atteins plus. Elle était ici pour m'aider à faire la lumière sur une affaire. En tout bien tout honneur.

-En tout bien tout honneur ?

-Vous avez ma parole.

Ma colère est retombée. Et je me sens du dernier des ridicules. J'ai cependant une certaine joie au cœur : plus de sale manipulatrice dans la vie de Holmes.

3. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que lui dans ma vie. Ok.

**J'adore faire tourner Watson en bourrique :-p A bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Où Watson prend Holmes de court

**Bonsoir ! Je suis super motivée, aujourd'hui ! Et… Y a de la surprise dans l'air ! Tihi ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire ! Merci beaucoup !**

_**Callendra**_**, Si Irene vient nous lire sur ce site… J'espère qu'elle répète tout à Holmes & Watson pour leur donner de bonnes idées =D**

_Chapitre septième où Watson prend Holmes de court _

( POV Watson )

Rarement je me suis senti aussi stupide qu'hier. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'énerver à ce point pour rien du tout ? Et depuis quand prends-je les conquêtes de Holmes comme un affront envers ma personne ? Je ne me comprends plus bien… Quoi qu'il en soit, en plus d'avoir été ridicule, j'ai été fort impoli. Et la politesse fait partie des qualités obligatoirement requises pour être un parfait gentleman, ce que je m'applique à être jour après jour. De fait, bien que je pense qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur, je voudrais me faire pardonner par lui. Une seule question se pose : comment faire ? J'ai bien pensé à aller lui acheter des chocolats, mais c'est tellement banal… Holmes déteste la banalité ! Je ne vais pas non plus lui offrir des fleurs, il n'est pas une dame. Je pourrais peut-être à mon tour l'inviter à sortir ? Mais je fais ça tout le temps, il ne se rendra compte de rien ! Un livre d'aventures peut-être ? Mais comment savoir s'il ne l'a pas déjà lu, il passe tellement de temps plongé dans ses bouquins ! Seigneur, qu'il est difficile de vouloir faire plaisir à quelqu'un !

…

Depuis quand tiens-je absolument à faire plaisir à Holmes ?

…

Peu importe, je DOIS le faire ! C'est à cet instant qu'une petite voix intérieure me répond :

« C'est pas que tu dois, c'est que tu veux, surtout… »

Et comme la politesse n'exige pas qu'on réponde à sa propre conscience, je ne lui réponds donc rien. Il n'y a de toute façon rien à répondre. N'est-ce pas ?

Je passe de ma chambre au salon. Holmes est sorti, encore une fois, il est parti emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque. Je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil et contemple la table basse face à moi. Elle est saupoudrée de miettes certainement tombées d'un des casse-croutes de mon colocataire.

…

UN CASSE-CROUTE ! Mais bien sur ! Et son casse-croute préféré ce sont… Les COOKIES !

Au travail ! Je descends au rez-de-chaussée frapper à la porte de madame Hudson.

-Qui est la ?

-Le docteur Watson, madame.

Elle entrouvre sa porte, méfiante.

-Que puis-je pour vous, docteur ?

-J'aurais voulu avoir votre permission pour utiliser votre cuisine, madame.

-Allez-y, il n'y a pas de problème, mais tâcher de faire en sorte que je la retrouve telle qu'elle était lorsque vous la quitterez…

-Bien madame, merci madame.

J'entre donc dans ce lieu aux mille dangers qu'est la cuisine. Qui sait si je ne vais pas me couper mortellement avec un couteau tranchant ou si je ne vais pas brûler vif en ouvrant le gaz… Mais après tout, c'est pour Holmes…

-Voyons, voyons… Recette des cookies…

_Je suis pendu à la cravate dans mon costume crog macabé  
il parait que vous faiblissez devant les hommes bien habillés  
je suis tendu c'est aujourd'hui que je viens vous offrir ma vie  
peut-être oserais-je parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes pieds_

_Cali, C'est quand le bonheur ?_

( POV Holmes )

Je marche sans me presser le long des rues de Londres. Je viens d'aller rendre mon livre à la bibliothèque et, pour rentrer, j'ai pris un petit détour : on approche de Noël et j'aime voir les vitrines des magasins de jouets en cette période. En parlant de Noël, il va falloir que je pense à trouver un cadeau pour Watson… J'espère que cette année il ne voudra pas ABSOLUMENT acheter le plus grand sapin de la pépinière… L'année dernière, nous avions un sapin tellement grand qu'il ne tenait pas droit dans l'appartement ! Je ris tout bas en tournant au coin de Baker Street. Plus je me rapproche de la maison, plus les cris qui semblent émaner de chez moi prennent en intensité. Il semblerait que madame Hudson ait un différent avec quelqu'un. J'accélère le pas et pénètre vivement au 221B.

-… Pas une heure que vous êtes la et avez-vous vu dans quel état elle est ?

Je m'approche de ma logeuse transformée en son animal fétiche : le dragon.

-Y a-t-il un problème, madame Hudson ?

Elle se tourne vers moi dans un froissement de robes.

-Un problème ? Il se trouve que j'héberge deux démons complètement fous qui n'ont qu'un seul but : me faire devenir chèvre !

-Certes, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que ma cuisine est dans un état totalement indescriptible alors qu'il n'y a même pas une heure elle était propre comme un sou neuf !

-Allons bon, qui a fait ça ?

-Votre cher colocataire !

-Watson ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre colocataire que je sache ! Je vous préviens : je dois m'absenter pour rendre visite à mon neveu préféré, si jamais ma cuisine n'est pas en parfait état lorsque je reviendrais, je vous mets à la porte tout les deux, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, madame.

Une fois le dragon fulminant parti, je m'avance sur les lieux du crime.

…

-Watson… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le plus immense des fouillis y règne. De la farine et du sucre partout, du lait renversé, des morceaux de chocolat semé un peu partout, des coquilles d'œufs vides et du blanc d'œuf par terre…

-Je… J'ai essayé de cuisiné…

Le criminel s'avance vers moi en se tordant les mains. Si je ne connaissais pas si bien sa voix, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Saupoudré de farine des pieds à la tête, maculé d'œuf et la moustache parsemé de minuscules copeaux de chocolat.

Il est à croquer.

Je me moque gentiment.

-Et de faire sauter la maison par la même occasion ?

Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fusille du regard. D'accord, c'est pas drôle…

-…

-Je n'ai rien dit. Que diriez-vous de nettoyer toute cette pagaille ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-D'après madame Hudson : non. Mais je vais vous aider.

Je lui souris presque tendrement, pars poser mon livre en lieu sur, retire ma veste et me mets à l'ouvrage. Il reste la, planté au milieu de la cuisine, rouge comme une tomate.

-Merci…

-Vous me remercierez quand cette cuisine sera impeccable mon ami.

_J'ai tout mangé le chocolat  
J'ai tout fumé les Craven A  
Et comme t'étais toujours pas là  
J'ai tout vidé le Rhum Coca_

_Sabine Paturel, Les bêtises_

( POV Watson )

Pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que Holmes me trouve dans une position aussi gênante ? Enfin, maintenant, tout est arrangé. Mes cookies sont presque prêts et la cuisine a retrouvé son aspect normal. Je me retourne pour faire face à Holmes. Il est là, à me dévorer littéralement des yeux. C'est surtout ma moustache qu'il fixe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Holmes, tout va bien ?

-…

-Holmes ?

-…

-Holmes !

-…

Il se rapproche à pas de loup. Je suis tout contre une armoire. Il se rapproche encore. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je sens bien que tous mes neurones crient à l'alerte rouge, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Ses yeux m'hypnotisent. Il est à moins d'un mètre de moi. Trente centimètres. Dix centimètres… Je ferme les yeux sans trop bien savoir pourquoi. Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres. Mon cœur va exploser…

VLAM !

-J'espère pour vous que cette cuisine est propre, chers démons.

NOM D'UN CHIEN ! Je suis énervé. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis très énervé ! Espèce de vieille toupie !

Holmes, lui, sourit doucement.

-Oui, madame, elle est pimpante, même peut-être plus qu'avant.

Je profite du fait que madame Hudson insulte copieusement mon ami pour aller retirer mes cookies hors du four. Ils sont tout chauds ! Holmes se retourne et me fait face, surpris, aux petits biscuits.

-Serait-ce la cause de toute cette histoire ?

-Oui. Ils sont pour vous : je suis désolé de m'être énervé pour rien ici. J'ai manqué à toutes les règles de la politesse.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Ma surprise est très réussie ! Je lui souris timidement.

-Je… Heu… Je… Merci… Mais… Il ne fallait pas, vous savez, si je devais vous faire des cookies chaque fois que je vous manque de politesse, je crois que je pourrais en faire plusieurs fois par jour !

-Goutez-les !

Il rit et en choisi un sur le plateau. Il croque dans le biscuit et…

-Koff koff koff !

-Holmes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Watson… Je crains que vous ayez confondu le sucre et le sel !

**Mwahaha ! Qui veut son punching ball en forme de madame Hudson ? Dix euros pièce =D J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés que moi ! A bientôt ! **


	8. Où Holmes et Watson fêtent Noël

**Tam Tadadaaam ! Voici le premier chapitre revu et corrigé par ma toute nouvelle Beta : **_**Callendra**_** ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre huitième où Holmes & Watson fêtent Noël_

( POV Watson )

Je me sens bizarre. Depuis près d'un mois, presque tous les aspects désagréables que comportait ma colocation avec Holmes ont disparu. Plus de violon à quatre heures du matin, plus de bagarres, il ne s'est plus drogué et il n'a plus tenté de faire exploser la maison avec l'une de ses expériences douteuses. Ca, c'est moi qui ai failli le faire en essayant de lui préparer des cookies. Ratés en plus… Pour Noël, c'est décidé, je lui achète quelque chose, je ne tiens pas à subir une fois de plus l'inquisition de madame Hudson. C'est d'ailleurs aujourd'hui que nous allons faire nos achats de Noël. Le matin, chacun de son côté, je lui achète son cadeau et lui le mien et l'après midi, nous allons choisir un sapin à la pépinière pour le décorer le soir : ce que j'aime particulièrement faire, que voulez-vous, je suis un grand gamin…

Je noue ma cravate devant le petit miroir de ma garde-robe : je tiens à être absolument impeccable, comme d'habitude.

-Watson, êtes-vous prêt ?

En effet, contrairement à Holmes, je n'ai pas la chance d'être distingué et élégant en toutes circonstances. Je pousse un soupire éreinté, voici un mois que je me fais de telles remarques en permanence. Est-ce possible de voir sa vision des choses changer, pour ainsi dire du tout au tout, en aussi peu de temps ?

-J'arrive, mon ami.

Un dernier regard à mon reflet et j'attrape ma canne avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Là, dans le couloir, m'attendait le plus grand détective du monde, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, la pipe au bord des lèvres, les yeux dans le vague et le nœud papillon mal noué lui donnant un délicieux petit air canaille. Je déglutis avec plus de difficultés qu'à l'accoutumée et lui adresse un sourire qui se veut franc.

-Vous voici enfin ! Pouvons-nous partir ?

Son ton se veut un peu moqueur mais la douceur de son sourire contraste terriblement avec ses paroles.

-Presque.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, pose ma canne contre la rampe d'escalier et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il semble un peu étonné. J'examine son nœud papillon d'un air accablé, le détache puis le renoue correctement, laissant mes doigts travailler tout seul, l'esprit complètement embrumé par cette soudaine proximité entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens, pétillants de malice et brillants d'une étincelle que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Une étincelle qui me donne merveilleusement chaud au creux de l'estomac. Une fois Holmes rhabillé correctement, je récupère ma canne et lui lance

-Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Allons-y !

Une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru voir un air attendri passer sur son visage. Il secoue doucement la tête et me suit dans les escaliers.

Se pourrait-il qu'il se sente aussi sonné que moi ?

_Tout ce que tu espères  
Je promets de te le donner_

_Johnny Hallyday, Mon plus beau Noël_

( POV Holmes )

-Je suis heureux de vous voir plus raisonnable cette année, mon ami.

Je regarde Watson prendre un petit air pincé tout en sentant mon cœur fondre littéralement. Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Je n'avais pas prévu de me sentir attendri et amoureux à ce point la. Je me sens dépassé, soumis à mes sentiments et à mes réactions. Bizarrement, alors que je devrais m'en offusquer, cela me fait simplement l'effet d'être horriblement bien dans ma peau. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir changer à ce point pour l'homme que j'aime… Hum ! Ne tombons tout de même pas dans le romanesque, je reste Sherlock Holmes que diable ! Le meilleur détective du monde !

-Holmes, tout va bien ?

Mon colocataire me scrute, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, oui…

Il a sûrement dû voir le changement d'expression de mon visage… J'ai même perdu mon masque d'impassibilité… Eh bien, si je ne gagne pas son affection, j'aurais véritablement tout perdu !

-Holmes, voyons, vous voyez bien que ce sapin ne passera jamais notre porte d'entrée verticalement ! Couchez-le donc !

_Quelques heures plus tard_

( POV Watson )

-Allons mon ami, ne soyez pas timide, ouvrez-le !

Il est minuit. Et comme chaque année, je meurs d'anxiété avant d'ouvrir le cadeau que mon colocataire m'a offert. Pourtant, tout s'est très bien passé aujourd'hui. Nous avons acheté un sapin d'une taille appréciable, nous l'avons joliment décoré, madame Hudson nous a préparé un délicieux repas de Noël que nous avons dégusté en tête à tête tout en parlant de tout et de rien, ensuite Holmes a pris son Stradivarius et son archet et s'est mis à jouer des cantiques de Noël, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le carillon de Big Ben sonner douze fois. La, il m'a tendu un paquet rond enrubanné d'un joli nœud rouge. Il y avait quelques trous circulaires sur le couvercle du paquet.

Allez mon petit John, à la une, à la deux, à la trois !

-Oooh! Un petit chien !

En effet, dans le paquet, un adorable chiot me regardait, la langue pendante et la queue battant déjà la mesure.

-Vous plaît-il ?

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui a l'air le plus heureux dans cette pièce, le chiot d'avoir un vrai maître, Holmes de m'avoir fait plaisir ou moi d'avoir reçu un aussi beau cadeau.

-Oui ! Il est adorable ! Voici le vôtre.

Je lui tends un lourd paquet vert et argenté. Je le regarde l'ouvrir, une lueur de gaminerie dans les yeux.

-Ooh ! Watson ! Comment avez-vous su ?

Comment j'ai su ce qui allait à coup sur lui faire plaisir ? En le regardant à longueur de journée… Je lui ai offert l'intégrale des livres de Jules Verne. En vérité, j'ai surtout demandé conseil au libraire qui m'a confirmé que pour un amateur d'aventures, Jules Verne était tout indiqué. Il m'a également parlé d'un certain Conan Doyle, nous verrons pour Noël prochain…

-Hé bien… Pour vous qui passez votre temps à lire et à courir d'aventure en aventure, un livre de ce genre me semblait tout indiqué.

Jamais encore je n'avais remarqué à quel point son sourire était beau. Je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par ces lèvres fines et délicates formant une courbe très douce illuminant le visage de mon ami. Je ne peux pas résister. Je ne le saurais pas… Je sens mon corps se rapprocher de plus en plus de celui qui l'attire presque magnétiquement. Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Ma main se pose sur sa joue. Et sans bien comprendre ce qui m'arrive, mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, presque imperceptiblement.

-Joyeux Noël, John.

-Joyeux Noël… Sherlock…

4. Vivre un moment inoubliable avec lui. Ok.

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, dans le prochain, ma fic méritera enfin son rating M ^^ A bientôt !**


	9. Où Holmes est dans de beaux draps!

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre neuf, joliment relu et corrigé par ma Beta : **_**Callendra**_**. Merci beaucoup à toi ^^ **

**J'ai promis M, et je tiens toujours mes promesses =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre neuvième : Où Holmes est dans de beaux draps !_

( POV Watson )

Aaah ce qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain… Allongé dans la baignoire remplie à raz bords d'eau parfumée, je me prélasse royalement. Un courant d'air frais vient faire frissonner mes épaules que je n'ai pas encore immergées. Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai oublié de fermer la porte !

_Flash Back_

_-Watson !_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, à chaque fois c'est pareil : dès que je veux prendre un bain, mon nom fuse de partout dans l'appartement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi dès que mon ombre n'est plus dans son champ de vision !_

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de dire à votre chien de cesser de déchiqueter mes chaussures s'il vous plait ?_

_Si même Gladstone s'y met, je sens que je ne suis pas prêt d'être propre ! J'enroule une serviette blanche autours de mes reins et ouvre la porte pour me diriger vers le salon._

_-Gladstone ! Veux-tu lâcher ça tout de suite ! _

_Mon petit chien prend un air tout penaud et vient se coucher devant moi en jappant lamentablement. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil._

_-Merci, mon ami._

_Je lève les yeux vers mon colocataire. Il a sa chaussure gauche en main, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je manque d'éclater de rire face à ce spectacle ridicule. Pauvre Holmes… _

_-Gladstone est encore un chiot, il faut jouer avec lui ! Sinon, c'est lui qui jouera avec vous !_

_Je lui tends une balle, à Gladstone, pas à Holmes, et lui lance doucement. Mon petit chien part alors à sa poursuite, sa queue battant la mesure. Je me redresse et croise le regard surpris de Holmes qui se fait perçant. Quand il me fixe de cette manière, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il cherche à apprendre par cœur les tréfonds de mon âme et qu'il me déshabille des yeux… Et comme en cet instant, je ne porte pas grand-chose sur moi, je vais peut-être penser à ne plus trop m'éterniser._

_-Y a-t-il autre chose, Holmes ?_

_Je vois un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres._

_-Non, merci Watson. Vous pouvez retourner tranquillement à votre bain._

_Tranquillement, ça m'étonnerait !_

_Fin du flash Back._

Et comme la baignoire a manqué de déborder à mon arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me suis empressé de fermer les robinets, de retirer ma serviette et de m'installer bien confortablement… Tout en oubliant de refermer la porte ! Je me donne une claque mentale et me relève rapidement pour empoigner la savonnette. Tout y passe, pas un seul centimètre carré de ma peau n'est épargné par mon gant de toilette enduit de savon. Je viens de me replonger dans l'eau du bain quand j'entends un gémissement étouffé. Si c'est encore Holmes qui s'est injecté sa fichue solution à sept pour cent, je le noie dans l'eau de la baignoire ! Je sors de mon bain, enroue une nouvelle fois ma serviette et marche droit vers la chambre de ce qui me sert d'ami. La porte est entrebâillée, je jette subrepticement un œil…

Oh my God…

_There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Rufus Wainwright, Hallelujah_

( POV Holmes )

Ma pauvre chaussure… Me voilà bon pour en racheter une paire. J'adresse un petit sourire à Gladstone. J'ai bien fait de l'inciter à jouer avec mon soulier… John est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves, et Dieu sait à quel point, même dans mes songes, il est orgasmique…

De loin, je l'entends fermer les arrivées d'eau. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je l'entende aussi bien. Il n'aurait tout de même pas omis de fermer la porte… Mon regard se fait gourmand alors que je fais signe a Gladstone de se taire et que je me dirige vers la salle de bain à pas de loup. Il a oublié ! Ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens que cette soirée va être très intéressante. Je pars chercher mon miroir en quatrième vitesse. Je l'installe le mieux possible, je veux le voir. Je veux enfin voir l'entièreté de ce corps de rêve… Je veux voir cet homme qui me tire de mon someil chaque nuit, en sueur, des images plus coquines et alléchantes les unes que les autres tourbillonnant dans ma tête, une érection vibrante déformant les draps qui recouvrent mon lit. Cet homme pour qui je serai prêt à tout sacrifier, prêts à changer et à tout donner. Ma drogue la plus dure et aussi la plus capiteuse. Ma préférée. Celle qui me fait perdre la raison bien plus sûrement qu'un combat de boxe ou une injection douteuse. L'amour… L'amour de ma vie.

Tapis dans l'ombre, je regarde, grâce au miroir, l'objet de toutes mes convoitises se prélasser dans l'eau. Je vois une main élégante pourvue de longs et fins doigts s'élever hors de l'eau, suivie d'un torse ciselé par Héphaïstos lui-même et d'un bassin me faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Mon Dieu, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'espérais… Merci ! Je le regarde se frictionner énergiquement, d'abord la nuque, puis ses épaules rondes semblant douces à souhait, ensuite ses bras vigoureux et ainsi de suite. Je me délecte de voir ses tétons se tendre sous la caresse, ses muscles rouler sous sa peau mouillée, ses abdominaux se contracter et se décontracter au fil de ses mouvements. Quand enfin, je le vois frotter son membre aux proportions remarquables, je ne peux m'empêcher de jalouser le gant de toilette. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Jamais je n'aurais cru que regarder quelqu'un dans son bain soit aussi excitant. Il est carrément bandant. Lorsqu'il se replonge dans l'eau pour se rincer, je décide qu'il est temps que je me plonge également dans une activité qui me semble fort appropriée vue mon état. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, je récupère mon miroir et file dans ma chambre, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je n'en peux plus. Il est beaucoup trop merveilleux en tous points pour ma santé mentale. Je me déshabille au quart de tour et m'allonge sur mon lit. Les draps me font frissonner de plaisir, ce simple contact sur ma peau fait encore monter mon désir d'un cran. J'aime sentir le désir monter en moi. Et je sais ce qui est imparable pour ce faire : je me mets à gémir.

-John…

_Its true, it's you, it's something that you do  
Ain't nobody has been able to_

_Janet Jackson, Get it out me_

( POV Watson )

Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est impossible. Le grand, le fantastique Sherlock Holmes est en train de se branler royalement en se tordant sur ses draps. Je ressens comme un nœud à l'estomac : je devrais m'éloigner sans bruit et le laisser à ses activités tout en me maudissant pour avoir été aussi méfiant mais à la place de cela, je reste. Je reste à le regarder onduler sensuellement. Je ne peux plus bouger, j'en suis incapable. Je suis bien trop attiré par le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par mon meilleur ami. A chaque instant, je me découvre une envie grandissante de vivre autre chose qu'une simple amitié avec lui. Mais je doute que ce soit réellement ce qu'il désire… Certes, nous avons échangé une esquisse de baiser le soir de Noël, mais aucun de nous deux n'a osé parler de ce sujet depuis lors. Et pourtant, chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur lui, un violent désir de l'embrasser, de l'aimer s'empare de tout mon être.

-Oh !

Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru qu'il m'avait vu ! Il est simplement passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il faut bien avouer qu'il est particulièrement alléchant dans cette position. Sur son visage est peinte une expression de plaisir extrême. Il torture ses boutons de chair en soupirant encore un peu plus fort. Il va venir. Il ne saurait plus tenir, humainement ce n'est plus possible. Je vois deux petites dents blanches venir se planter dans sa lèvre.

-John…

!

Ma respiration est devenue erratique. Non, j'ai dû mal entendre. Il… Il s'est donné du plaisir en pensant à… Moi ? Je m'appuie lamentablement contre le mur. Il m'aime ! Je ne deviens pas complètement fou, mon imagination ne me joue pas des tours, je n'ai rien rêvé… Tous ces signes que je me suis obstiné à refouler en maudissant mon esprit trop fertiles étaient vrais !

Oh….

Oh mon Dieu !

J'ai jouis…

Exactement en même temps que lui. L'entente de mon prénom m'a suffit. Mon prénom sorti de ses lèvres dans un moment pareil… Je suis tout retourné. Ho. Il y a du mouvement derrière la porte ! Je retourne en catimini dans la baignoire. Demain, mon ami, nous aurons une petite discussion…

**Niark, niark, niark ! Hum, pardon ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Où Watson se découvre enfin

**Good morning everybody ! ^^ Voici le dernier « vrai » chapitre de cette fanfiction, une nouvelle fois relu et corrigé par **_**Callendra**_**. Merci beaucoup à toi =D Bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre dixième où Watson se découvre enfin_

(POV Watson)

Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir pour la centième fois au moins ce matin. Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre depuis bien une heure sans trouver le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte et aller parler à mon meilleur ami. Ce que j'ai vu hier m'a perturbé au plus haut point. Je ne suis ni dégoûté, ni apeuré. Mais je suis tout de même bien retourné de savoir que les désirs de Sherlock Holmes sont tournés vers ma personne. Je me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon petit John, dans la vie, il y a des choses impossibles à éviter, elles sont difficiles mais obligatoires. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et entre le plus dignement possible dans le salon… Vide. C'est pas vrai ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas oublié de me prévenir de l'une de ses sorties intempestives ? Je pars frapper vivement à sa porte.

-Holmes, vous êtes là ?

-…

-Holmes ! Répondez, bon sang !

-…

Je soupire et fusille la porte des yeux. Une petite voix intérieure me dit :

« Il ne saurait pas te répondre puisqu'il n'est pas là… »

Et, bien entendu, il ne m'a absolument pas prévenu de son départ ! Donc, j'ai joué au poisson rouge durant toute la matinée pour des queues de cerises. Ce que cet homme peut m'énerver ! A-t-on seulement idée d'avoir une mentalité pareille ?

Je m'assieds rageusement dans mon fauteuil favori et fixe le siège face à moi, le préféré de Holmes, avec colère. Il n'est qu'un sale égoïste, prétentieux, cynique et insupportable ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi vis-je avec lui ? Pourquoi dois-je supporter nuit et jour cet empêcheur de vivre en rond ? Pourquoi faut-il que Gladstone m'apporte sa balle en remuant la queue, me rappelant qu'Holmes est aussi bon, intelligent, généreux et, parfois, attentionné ?

Je prends doucement la balle de la gueule de mon chiot et lui lance. Il court à travers la pièce pour la rattraper et j'adresse un sourire attendri au fauteuil. Au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre…

Mauvais bougre, non mais emmerdeur, c'est sûr et certain !

Je prends mon front dans une main et je ferme les yeux. Je finirai schizophrène, c'est sûr et certain… Je relève la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas monter les escaliers. Je me redresse, j'époussète le bas de mon costume bien qu'il soit impeccable et tâche de prendre un air calme et posé.

Accroche-toi bien, mon ami, il y a de la tempête dans l'air…

_Et je veux tourne, tourne, tourne Et retourner 7 fois ma langue Dans ta bouche, ouais  
Veux tu m'é, m'é, m'é  
Veux tu m'époupou  
Veux tu bien m'épouser ?_

_Christophe Willem, La demande._

(POV Holmes)

Assis sur un banc non loin de mon appartement, j'écoute les battements affolés de mon propre cœur. C'est aujourd'hui. Mon plan prend fin ce jour même et jamais je n'ai été aussi anxieux de toute ma vie. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Si mon plan n'avait pas fonctionné ? Si je n'étais réellement qu'un être uniquement fait pour regarder en silence les autres s'aimer ? S'il ne m'aimait pas ? Beaucoup trop de questions pour ma pauvre cervelle habituée à avoir réponse à tout ! Je regarde vers le ciel, gris en cette période de l'année, et me prends à faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait encore : prier.

-Mon Dieu, je t'en supplie, mon Dieu, Fais que mes sentiments soient réciproques… Je T'en supplie, je ne blasphèmerai plus jamais… Pitié, Seigneur, pitié…

Je me relève, aussi droit et digne que possible. Et si ma vie n'est qu'une cause perdue je partirai libre d'y avoir au moins cru. Je me dirige vers mon appartement sans me presser. Surtout, ne pas lui montrer que tout était prémédité. Sinon, c'est sûr, il va me tuer. Au mieux. Au pire, il me torturera jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Selon son humeur. Et comme, si tout se passe bien, il doit normalement être dans une rage folle en cet instant, je ne donne pas cher de ma pauvre peau s'il découvre le pot aux roses.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, priant avec encore plus d'empressement que tout à l'heure. Je grimpe les marches qui mènent jusqu'à ma potence et je pénètre enfin dans notre salon.

-Bonjour, Holmes.

Houu… Je n'aime pas du tout ce « bonjour, Holmes »…

-Bonjour, mon ami.

-Je pense que nous devrions sérieusement parler…

-Je vous écoute.

Il est là. Face à moi, dans toute sa splendeur. Il semble fait de glace, mais je vois briller dans ses yeux un véritable feu de rage… Il a horreur que je ne le prévienne pas de mes sorties qu'elles soient diurnes ou nocturnes… D'ailleurs, c'était fait exprès, je dois le pousser à bout pour qu'il se découvre enfin lui-même. Bien que, en ce moment, je ne sois plus si sur de moi…

-Tout d'abord, pour la millième fois au moins, ayez la courtoisie de bien vouloir prévenir lorsque vous quittez cet endroit afin de m'éviter des inquiétudes qui durent parfois des heures ! Secondement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais tout à changé du tout au tout dans cette maison ! Je n'entends plus votre Stradivarius à des heures où celui-ci devrait être bien au chaud dans son étui, plus d'enquêtes mortellement dangereuses, plus d'entrées fracassantes, plus de piques insupportables, plus de méchancetés, plus de combat de boxe, plus d'abus d'alcool et de drogue, je…

-…

-HOLMES, AVEZ-VOUS PERDU L'ESPRIT ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De quoi je… Mais du baiser dont vous venez de me faire don pardi !

-Ah. J'en avais envie depuis bien longtemps, et l'envie à fini par prendre le dessus finalement.

-L'envie ! Vous êtes complètement fou mon ami !

-Fou, certainement, mais fou de vous.

-…

-Vous ne dites rien ?

-Et que voulez-vous que je dise ? Mon meilleur ami me déclare sa flamme de but en blanc, comme ça d'un seul coup… Estimez-vous heureux que je n'aie pas fait une attaque cardiaque !

-Qui vous a dit que je vous déclarais ma flamme ?

-Vous-même !

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

-Vous venez à l'instant de me dire que vous étiez fou de moi !

-Ce qui ne revient pas à une réelle déclaration.

-Vous jouez avec moi, Holmes !

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Alors avouez que vous m'aimez !

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité pure.

-Quelle vérité ?

-VOTRE AMOUR INCONDITIONNEL ENVERS MA PERSONNE, TRIPLE BUSE !

-Vous y tenez, ma parole !

-Bon sang de bonsoir, Holmes, vous commencez à m'échauffer les oreilles !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que vous refusez de me déclarer votre flamme !

-Vous le voulez réellement ?

-Bien entendu !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité !

-Peut-être pas…

-Bien sûr que si !

-Le désirez-vous à ce point-là ?

-Je vous ai dit que oui !

-Mais pourquoi y tenez-vous tant ?

-MAIS PARCE QUE JE SUIS MOI-MÊME FOU DE VOUS PAUVRE SOT ! A-T-ON SEULEMENT IDEE D'ETRE BOUCHE A CE POINT !

-Dans ce cas, sachez, John, que je vous aime aussi.

-…

5. Me déclarer. Ok.

**Voila, voila, voila… ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu et je prépare dors et déjà un épilogue de fin, histoire de finir en beauté. A bientôt !**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello ! Voici l'épilogue (eh oui, cette fois, c'est la fin) de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à Callendra d'avoir égallement corrigé ce chapitre. Et merci aussi pour toutes tes petites notes encourageantes =D**

_Epilogue_

(POV Watson)

Je le regarde, complètement abasourdi. Et, tout d'un coup, c'est comme si une énorme, un invivable poids venait de s'envoler de ma poitrine… Je l'aime…

Je me penche avec la lenteur d'un prédateur traquant sa proie sur le sourire mi-moqueur mi-satisfait de Holmes… Ou, de Sherlock, plus exactement à présent…

Nos lèvres se touchent enfin et je sens son sourire s'étirer. Et, même sans le voir, je devine que ce sourire et le même que celui qu'il ébauche lorsqu'il me bat à plat de couture au Poker.

…

Je romps le baiser, empreint d'un énorme doute.

-Sherlock ?

-John ?

-Ne serions nous pas le 14 février aujourd'hui ?

-Si, tout à fait.

-Vous avez tout planifié…

Ses yeux s'agrandissent démesurément et sa bouche s'entrouvre lentement.

-…

-Vous avez tout fait exprès… L'opéra, le vol de mes biens, Irène, Gladstone et même votre départ intempestif d'aujourd'hui ! Vous saviez, que j'allais me mettre en colère et vous posez des questions, vous saviez que je vous suivrais dans cette joute verbale les yeux fermés, et vous saviez, tout au long de mes réactions, que je me consumais d'amour pour vous avant même que je le sache !

-John… Je… Enfin, comprenez-moi… Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans être sûr et certain que mes sentiments étaient réciproques…

-Sans être sûr et certain ? Mais mon amour pour vous crève les yeux ! Comment aurais-je pu vous supporter pendant autant de temps si je ne vous avais pas aimé ? Croyez-vous qu'un être sain d'esprit accepterait de vivre avec un fou s'il ne lui vouait pas un amour éternel ? Vous vous vantez d'être le plus grand détective du monde, Holmes, mais parfois, vous êtes fort lent !

Une expression de ravissement se dessine sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu dire qui le rende si heureux ? Même quand je me fâche, j'arrive à lui déclarer mon amour… Ca va mal…

-…

-Vous avez joué avec moi pendant très exactement quatre-vingt jours, Sherlock… Maintenant, à moi de jouer avec vous…

_Serre moi fort dans tes bras invite-moi direct dans tes rêves  
Laisse-moi venir sous tes draps, avant que le soleil ne se lève_

_Christophe Willem, Intemporel._

(POV Holmes)

-John, mon ami, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux…

Ok. On se calme. On respire bien à fond et on tâche de garder son sang froid.

…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Je vous savais légèrement à cran, Sherlock, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point-là…

Il m'adresse un sourire terriblement vicieux. Voici une heure et demie que ce malade me torture de toutes les façons les plus délicieuses qu'on puisse imaginer. Je m'en tirais à bon compte jusqu'ici, il n'avait su m'arracher que quelques soupires et gémissements. Mais là… Là… Il a trouvé mon point sensible. Je ne résiste pas aux caresses dans le dos. C'est plus fort que moi. Ca me donne des frissons dans tout le corps, et vu l'état de nerfs dans le quel je suis pour le moment, mes sensations sont décuplées. Je vais devenir fou.

-Vous êtes vous, Sherlock, c'est pour ça que je vous aime.

Aurais-je parlé à haute voix ? Ca va de plus en plus mal !

-John ? Ou êtes-vous ?

-Pas bien loin.

Je le vois revenir avec un bol de fraises à la main. Ou il les a dégotées, je n'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il qu'il vient de s'assoir sur moi de façon à me chevaucher et qu'il est en train d'en sucer une de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens. Mon érection déjà frissonnante se met à vibrer. Je le veux. Je le veux à l'instant.

Il se penche sur moi et glisse la fraise enduite de salive entre mes lèvres. Je l'avale sans discuter. Je n'ose plus discuter. Chaque mot qui m'échappe trahit tout mon désir. Il ondule légèrement du bassin tout contre moi. Un petit cri extatique m'échappe et je me sens rougir comme une collégienne.

Je l'entends rire. Oh ! Comme ce doit être jouissif d'être la seule personne à savoir me faire perdre mes moyens ! Mais je me vengerai ! Moi aussi, je le ferai bander comme un fou, soupirer, gémir, crier, hurler mon nom. Moi aussi je le ferai languir. Je le rendrai dingue. Aussi dingue que moi !

-Je suis déjà dingue de vous, mon amour…

-Mais enfin, John, lisez-vous dans mes pensées ?

-Pas vraiment non… Disons que vous me gémissez des phrases plus ou mains cohérentes et que j'y réponds.

-Que…

Je ne finirai jamais cette phrase. Il vient de m'embrasser presque sauvagement.

Je suis au paradis…

**END**

**Ainsi fini l' ! Voila, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que ce que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
